


Show me yours - I'll show you mine

by mindofaddict



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, don't read if you want fluff, this is too deep implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very random setting, honestly. August joins the team, getting away from his mother, Rhys decides to socialize with him over alcohol, having some trust issues between himself and Vaughn (bros in ust). August and Rhys have a bit of a strange bonding. In my headcanon they will be bros afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me yours - I'll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really strange ship I got myself into. This is actually Rhys/Vaughn fic, in my head, though it opens up through interaction between August and Rhys. Therapeutical trust exercise of alcohol and bit of porn. I don't really want to know where it came from :D

For the first time on this hell of a ride Rhys, Vaughn, Fiona and Sasha could - and actually had to - rest for a bit in something close to a motel. Ah, that wonderful punch of civilization, with shower of cold water only, food of mysterious origin and suspicious looking beds.

Oh, and to his own surprise - August had joined the party. His nose almost healed to the point he could actually look less pitiful and more badass - all thanks to Fiona, actually, who did a pretty decent job of stitching an awful torn wound. That earned her a very gloomy "thankyou" and an awkward hug. When August showed up with a car and made clear he wants to join... Even Loaderbot was impressed. Gortys.... was cautiously excited. Everyone accepted both help and him. Finding out the nature of his relationship with Vallory made them all sympathetic towards the guy.

So, now August was sitting on the first floor bar of Midnight Bullet motel and drinking away his worries. No one could cross Vallory like he did, no one went away alive, not without punishment. He sighed. Even Athena was safer now.

\- Hey, what a guy like this is doing all alone in such ashithole?

August squirmed and made a grimace of slight disgust. He really wasn't into _that_ tonight.

\- Piss off, or I'll shoot you.

\- Seriously, August? Next round is on me, buddy, let me sit.

\- Look, I don't... You?

Rhys flashed him a confident smile and slid onto bar chair, the smile though fading soon, replaced with uncomfortable chuckle.

\- Yeah... Name's Rhys, remember? Not Reece. - He glanced at confused and wary August. - Just wanted to thank you, you know, for saving us. It's cool to have you aboard and I must admit - being with Vallory - phew! You're a tough one.

\- Yeah... Not like you will know something like that, Hyperi... Rheese. - August watched guy's face cringe. - Rhyse.

\- Nope.

\- Rhys!

\- Woah, look, we're best pals now!

\- Ugh. Less talk, _Rhys_ , more booze.

\- The wise words, Aug! Can I actually call you that?..

**...some shots & longdrinks later.**

\- ...And she was like "Piercing?! You're a disgrace of the Family! Not a man, but some tagged animal! What next - pole dance? Lil Psychos as best friends?!" - August, face flushed from all the alcohol and availability of a sudden willing listener, just managed a really talented Vallory imitation.

\- Man, that's tough! Did she threaten to throw you out? My... My family pulled that trick a lot. - Rhys was compassionately drunk, too, eyes slightly unfocused. - Did you get anything else? Tattoo, body modifications, implants - those are harder to notice.

\- Yeah, man, of course I did! What, are you thinking that I am a sissy? No way! I did... You know, I actually envied you, at first sight. All those tattoos, cool eye, that temple stuff, whatever it is...

\- Yeah, a metal hand. - Rhys smirked. - Most of it just helped me to survive up there on Helios. Thanks to my disablement - and Hyperion tech - I even found out the key was a fake.

\- Lucky accident!

\- Those are my speciality. - Rhys wiggled his eyebrows.

\- Suuure, I noticed. - August looked into his glass. - Why are you doing all this?

\- Are you talking to "Pandorian Sunrise" or me? 

August just glared.

\- Right, ugh. Well. You seem like a cool guy and I wanted to know you better, so I trust you with things you do best. We're a team now, and I quickly learned that your own team is even better than family. - Rhys finished his drink and waived the waitress. - Also I wanted to get drunk with someone awesome and not knowing what a pathetic shit I am. Need to...get some rest from someone you thought could betray you, kicked your inner kittens a few times and then almost died. Figured, you'd been through similar.

August watched Rhys' hurt facial expression with an open mouth. This Hyperion swagger - and something this raw and vulnerable?.. He didn't even get a chance to say anything, caught up in thinking about Sasha.

\- So, August. Tell me about that tattoo. What is it and.. where?

\- Um. I had to make it somewhere invisible to her.

\- I have several places in mind, yep.

\- Exactly. It's... Pandorian wild rose and alpha scag's skull. - August smiled proudly.

Rhys looked at him, then finished his untouched drink in few gulps. Then, as if doing this not the first time, slapped his flesh hand on August's hip, very high, very intentionally rubbing it.

\- I wanna see. The... tattoo. I wanna see it, and - will show you all of mine. You show yours - I show mine kind of deal.

August's blood went south like a roaring rakk in mating season. He tried to be cool about it.

\- It's on my ass. - He decided to clear thing up. - You sure you can handle it?

\- I am sure I will _manage_ it.

**...some embarrassing minutes later**

\- .......

\- .......

\- You kissed someone before, right?

\- Of course I did! I payed for it!

\- ...that explains it.

\- What?!

\- August, this is terrible.

\- Yeah... Thought so. Sasha never was excited about kissing me.

\- Not that I am an expert, but let me...

**some heated minutes later**

\- Stop leaving hickeys so high! Yes, you know how to do them now, I get it! Ouch! Rhys! I will punch you.

\- You won't. Or I will pinch your ass with metal hand. Better... kiss me again, show what you learned. God, I am having so much fun first time in... ages!

There was a familiar sreeching laugh first, then words.

\- Oh look at you, virgin cupcakes are at it, trying to get to the point when you grab your wiggling dicks and look all "ooooh, I am having seeex, gaaay seeex, such rebels, very wow!" Come on, Reesey, do this princess, do him hard!.. Or you wanna be fucked senseless? Oh you're so funny, guys, I really miss my body now.

\- ...Rhys? Why are you hitting your head? Are you into such stuff?

\- What?.. Ugh. No, August, this is hard to explain, just ignore it for now.

\- Make me.

Rhys looked at tall youngster with more attention now. Bare chested, muscular, all tan and freckles, August tried to look...sexy. It was closer to adorable, threatening and awkward, but the wet, bitten lips and drunk hunger in his eyes told the story.

\- Now we're talking. _Boy_. - Rhys smiled his crooked vicious smile Vaughn always coughed and almost blushed at. The good memories...

In just a second August was grabbed by the short hair above his nape and pulled into a really hot kiss. Rhys bit and sucked with unexpected hunger, metal hand buzzing slightly on August's neck, as if it was the last kiss he ever expected to have. Even through waves of arousal August felt some bitterness in it, in the way Rhys' flesh hand clawed at August's abs, slipping lower. He sighed and growled into Rhys' mouthб pulled him up, hugging close, and carried them both, with some minor bumps into walls, to the bed.

August also had things to forget - and, actually, he bitterly admitted he trusted this guy, whatever his true motives were. He's been honest. And August learnt to respect that.

**in the morning**

\- Anyone seen Rhys? And August? Vaughn, you know where Rhys is?

\- What? I.. I-I think he is okay. - Vaughn tried to hide behind a smile.

\- Okay? You sure?

\- Oh, totally! He and August just had too much to drink last night, so let's just see how caravan repairs are, shall we?

Sasha and Fiona exchanged bewildered looks.

\- Sure... If you say so.

Vaughn sighed and tried to shake off the image of two entwined snoring bodies. He knew, he should be happy for his bro, feel glad for him. But something hollow and bitter was where happiness should've been.


End file.
